Ninten
Summary Ninten (にんてん) is a character in Mother. He is a boy from the suburbs of Mother's Day, and is the older brother of Minny and Mimmy. He usually uses common-place items such as baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with boomerangs and slingshots. Ninten is the only character in the Mother series to suffer from asthma during battle. This is similar to Ness's homesick status effect in that it is unique to their characters only. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Ninten Origin: Earthbound Beginnings/Mother 1 Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, Great Grandson of George & Maria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Can Inflict status ailments (sleep) and remove them, Forcefield Generation (For physical and psychic attacks, also grants Attack Reflection), Can boost own strength, speed and durability and decrease enemy's strength and durability, Can slip through 4-D space to escape battles, Can harm intangible beings, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, PSI Nullification, Blindness, Paralysis, Sleep Manipulation, and Confusion with various pendants (Can equip Sea Pendants that resist elemental PSI attacks and other status ailments) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated similar or identical enemies to almost end-of-game characters in Earthbound and Mother 3, notably the Titanians) Speed: Speed of Light (Scales directly to the cast of Mother 3, who can dodge light based attacks from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Can fight the Titanians) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with his bat, Several meters with Slingshot. Hundreds of meters with PSI. Standard Equipment: Bat, boomerang, slingshot, baseball cap, Franklin Badge. Intelligence: Above average, likely that of a normal boy his age, can know what people are thinking with Telepathy. Weaknesses: Is asthmatic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'LifeUp:' Heals wounds. *'Healing:' Cures ailments. *'Super Healing:' Completely restores health to one ally. *'PSI Shield:' Halves damage. *'Power Shield:' A power shield in Mother reflects all offensive PSI and all attacks which deal damage. *'Offense Up:' Increases an allies attack. *'Defense Up:' Increases allies defense. *'Quick Up:' Increases an allies speed. *'Defense Down:' Decreases enemies defenses. *'Hypnosis:' Puts an enemy to sleep. *'Telepathy:' Allows Ninten to communicate with someone through their mind. *'4th-D Slip:' Grants an almost guaranteed escape from battle. *'Teleport:' Allows Ninten to return to a town he has already visited (events only). Note: Despite fighting Giegue, he was not fighting seriously. He makes comments on wanting Ninten to be on his side (due to his grandparents taking care of Giegue) and thinking he doesn't deserves to get hurt/killed. By the time he gives up this idea they start to sing the eight melodies which weakens him. They also require the help of Eve to defeat the last few hordes of enemies in the game, who are far weaker than Giegue. Others Notable Victories: Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) Darkseid's Profile (Both were at Low 7-B and Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness's Profile (Pre-Magicant Ness was used and Speed was equalized.) Lucas (Earthbound) Lucas’ Profile (Low 7-B forms were used) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Kids Category:Slingshot Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7